


The prayers to tell ourselves

by The_Knightmare



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knightmare/pseuds/The_Knightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please let us get out alive, please let Glendower be everything Gansey's dreamed of, please keep them safe, please, please, please, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prayers to tell ourselves

The pew was uncomfortable as he kneeled beside Matthew. Bowing his head, he listened to his brothers muttered prayers; Matthew's eyes were scrunched in concentration, but Declan watched him from the corner of his. Swallowing, Ronan began to mutter.

"Dear God, please keep my family safe from harm, let Declan and I not fight, Matthew to have good grades, and Mom to feel better. I promise to do my best in school, and will try to atone for my sins. In Jesus name I pray, amen." Matthew smiled serenely at him, Declan looked as if he'd swallowed a lemon. 

Standing from the pew, he followed Matthew out of the church. He hugged him goodbye, and gave Declan a tense nod, before climbing into the BMW. Ronan drove away, and didn't look back. When he arrived at Monmouth Manufacturing, he didn't climb the stairs to the second floor. Instead, Ronan paced restlessly on the first floor. The words that had pushed persistently at his throat finally breaking free in a prayer that echoed endlessly in his head.

"Please let us get out in one piece. Please let Gansey hald himself together, don't let him fall apart. Please help Noah find peace. Please let Blue keep fighting, let her strength never falter. Please let Adam not break. Please keep him safe, he's too important. Please let us get out alive, please let Glendower be everything Gansey's dreamed of, please keep them safe, please, please, please, please."

When he was out of things to want, he climbed the stairs to find a still sleeping Gansey. Crossing to his door, he shut it with a soft click. Ronan lit one of the candles he kept in a dreamt up bell jar. The multicoloured flame kept him company as he waited for the world to awaken.


End file.
